


Secret Admirer

by HoodedPenguin



Category: Alexa & Katie, Alexa and Katie
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedPenguin/pseuds/HoodedPenguin
Summary: Alexa finds a note in her locker. A love note. Who could this mystery person be? Was it even real?





	1. The Note

**Author's Note:**

> FF.net or AO3 didn't have any tags so this is rough. I just winged it. I was bored.

Alexa is fuzzled when a red letter falls out of her locker.

Katie picked it up immediately before she squeals. "Oh, Alexa, you got a crush!"

She snatched the letter out of her best friend's hands, ignoring her gushing friend.

There was no way.

Someone had slipped this in by accident or it was a prank. The former was disproven when she noticed the letter addressed to her.

It was a prank, she just knew it. Still, a squeal escaped, her best friend's excitement spreading to her.

She glanced around when she felt a pair of eyes on her. An embarrassed feeling erupted in her at their scene.

"Katie! Shush, people are staring more than usual."

The girl's head whipped around without subtlety.

She grimaced at her best friend's lack of tack.

Katie wasn't deteriorated as she quietly squealed again.

The Filipino laughed at her friend's antics, "Much better."

Her eyes scanned the letter despite the fact that Katie read it out loud over her shoulder.

"You sickness doesn't define you in my eyes, and I wished everyone saw you as who you are and can be- Aw!"

She glared weakly at her friend's loud exclamation, but a blush threatened to spread across her face.

"Hey, Katie! Hey, Alexa!" Her friends, Regan and Hannah, greeted them, peering over her shoulder in curiosity.

"Is that a love note?"

"No-"

"Yes!"

She gave Katie a pointed look which was ignored.

Hannah glanced at the two, "Okay, I'm confused."

The group laughed.

"Alexa's got a secret admirer."

She's was thankful Katie managed to lower her voice this time.

Her three friends squealed quietly, attempting to read the note again.

"It's not a love note or a secret admirer," she said as she hid the letter from view, "someone is pulling a prank."

Before either of the four could say another word, the bell rang.

"Looks like you all got to get to class."

Hannah and Regan parted ways, leaving her and Katie.

"It's not a love note." She muttered this again.

Katie grinned at her, "Whatever you say, Alexa!"

Her friend scurried down the hallway, somehow managing to trip.

The girl shook her head at her clumsy friend. Despite all that, she was the stubborn one in the friend group apparently.

She bit her lip as she glanced at the note.

It wouldn't hurt to keep it as evidence.

Her hands hold the letter with care, gently slipping it into her backpack.

Katie didn't have to know about this. She wouldn't get it.

A smile appeared on her face when she let herself imagine it was real.

Her mind snapped out of her thoughts.

She had to get to class.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The love letter was constantly on her mind throughout the day. 

It burned a hole in her bag.

Katie kept pestering her despite her many protests.

After school, she refused to let Katie into her house.

"You can't tell anyone, especially my mom, okay?"

She shuddered at the thought.

Her mother would be worse than Katie.

"But, Alexa," she gave her a pointed look, "okay."

She opened the door, and Katie squealed, "Alexa got a-"

Her hands clamped over her friend's mouth.

Her mother sat at the island, shooting them a look of concern and curiosity.

The brunette stammered an excuse, "Alexa's got a lot of studying to do, don't we, Katie?"

Her friend nodded, her voice muffled by her hand.

"We'll be upstairs, wave bye, Katie."

She dragged her waving friend to her room.

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips as she shut the door.

That was a close call.

Her friend laid sprawled on her bed, which she joined.

There was a moment of silence before Katie was speaking again, "Where's the note?"

The girl pointed at her backpack.

Her best friend scrambled off the bed, falling again.

She laughed, content on waiting for her friend to grab said note.

A squeal erupted from Katie, and she sat up in curiosity.

"Alexa," the girl waved a note around frantically, "you got another letter!"

Huh, the prankster was efficient at least.

She probably wouldn't have noticed until she did her homework.

The girl repeated the earlier process, but this time both of them were squealing.

"I got another letter!"

She and her friend jumped around in excitement, despite her previous thoughts, the letter brightened her mood.

The letters became a sort of game. Whoever noticed first, got to read first.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- She and Katie debated the mystery identity at lunch. 

"What about Dylan?"

She shook her head with certainty, "It's not."

Katie shrugged at her before continuing her search.

Dylan was a friend after all. Plus, he had eyes for her brother than he did her. If anything, he was just reflecting his feelings on her. She hummed in agreement returned her attention to her friend. 

"How about," she followed her friend's line of sight, "Cameron."

Her head tilted in thought. "No." That was the guy Gweeny had a crush on.

She frowned, he wasn't terrible but there was no connection. He was bland, without fire.

A familiar fear raised up in her.

This could still be a prank.

"I swear it's not a prank, Alexa!" Katie piped up.

The girl smirked at her friend, "That's what they want you to think."

A fit of giggles followed her statement but the doubt lingered.

Who could it be?


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa is stared at and gets detention. Warning: Angst ensured.

Alexa frowns.

She hasn't seen a letter all day.

Katie and she searched every nook and cranny yet still came up empty.

"I haven't found anything." Katie pouts, her lanky body slumping in defeat.

The girl panics at her friend's mention.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I found it earlier," her friend brightens, and she bounces eagerly in place.

"Aw! Gimme!"

She's quick to dodge Katie's flailing arms, "Oh, I lost it."

Her friend's demeanor snaps to confusion before she can interject the bell rings.

Save by the bell, again.

She's in the middle of class when she notices eyes on her.

Her mind shrugs it off at first since people always eyed her.

They'll get bored soon.

The girl returned her attention to her rumbling teacher.

It's only a couple minutes later before she notices the staring continued.

As discreetly as she can, she peers around the class. Her eyes lock with bright blue ones.

Gweeny.

The girl stares at her as if lost in thought.

She scoffs which cures the girl of her blatant gawking.

Probably imagining how to torture her.

A smile appears on her face at the thought.

She'd win despite Gweeny's plans.

Her teacher has assigned the class busy work while she toys on her phone.

She's intently focused on doodling when the familiar feeling returns.

After a glance at her teacher, she glares at Gweeny. "What?"

The girl almost jumps.

Almost.

Her heart pinged.

Gweeny reciprocates when she notices her.

Both girls continued the glaring match until she turns away.

She could practically feel Gweeny's triumph.

A few questions later, Gweeny leans across to her. "You lost the- your admirer's note?"

Her confusion at the girl's hesitance is dominated by her ego.

"How is that any of your business?"

Before either girl can rebuttal, her teacher's voice cuts through.

"How about both of you discuss this matter in detention this afternoon."

The girls' nod despite each's reluctance.

Nice going, Alexa.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- She ignores Gweeny the rest of the day. It's easier with Katie's constant bubble of optimism. 

Eventually, she has to go to detention.

"I'll pull the fire alarm."

She and Katie stood outside the detention room.

Her head shakes in disagreement.

"Why is that always your go-to?"

Katie shrugs, slumping at her dismissed the idea.

"I'll tell you everything later, okay?"

Her best friend nods before waving goodbye.

Detention.

Yay!

A sigh escapes her as she takes her seat.

The door closes after a while.

She glances up from her desk to find Gweeny.

Her head scans the room, and she finally notices its occupants.

Her, Gweeny, and the soon-to-be asleep teacher.

The girl realizes this too by the look on her face.

There are a few minutes of quite which is enough time for the monitor to check-out.

"Did you really throw the note away?"

The voice is familiar yet so different.

She turns to Gweeny with surprise.

The girl is staring at her desk, and her voice was full of self-consciousness.

A guilty feeling sparks in her as she looked at the vulnerable girl.

"Um, no."

She's met with the bright eyes again that was sprinkled with doubt.

"I just told Katie that because I didn't find a letter."

Her dark tone hides the small blush as she glances away.

Why was she telling Gweeny this?

When she checks back on the girl, she's back to her usual self if a little brighter.

Once detention is over, she quickly left.

"Wait!' her feet halt in the barren hallway at Gwenny's voice, "You, um, dropped this."

The girl hands her a red letter.

A smile washes over her face at the familiar sight.

She muttered thanks to the girl before beginning her walk again. Each girl was oblivious to the others reaction.

It wasn't a prank.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She manages to explain to Katie about her letter.

The girl accepts the explanation in favor of reading the letter. She is hesitant to let the girl read it.

Her dread at the thought the letters had stopped still paranoid her. But this was Katie, the girl was her best friend so she let her.

Later, at night, her mind reviewed over the day's events.

She had almost missed her letter if it hadn't been for Gweeny.

Her brain halts at the thought.

Katie and she searched everywhere.

How did Gweeny find it out of anyone possible?

It was almost like- she sits up.

Wait a minute.

Gweeny had been acting strange when she saw her in class. The girl had looked heartbroken when she asked if she had thrown the letter away. She was ecstatic when she told her the truth.

And then she found the letter.

Her mind races as it tries to process the whirlwind of information.

Gweeny.

No way.

She hated her and the feelings were reciprocated.

When both of them were in a heated argument, inches from each other face, tongues quick with witty replies.

Oh.

Oh! Did she- Did she like Gweeny? Did Gweeny like her? She wasn't- she thought about- what?

Her feet were moving before her mind could order them to.

"Mom!"

Her dad had a flight tonight and Lucas was at an "it's not a sleepover!" sleepover.

The girl felt tears grow in her eyes as she jumps into her mother's bed.

"Alexa! What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She sobs her reply as her mother cradles her, "Gweeny likes me. Likes me-likes me."

Her mother releases a understanding hum, rubbing her back gently.

"Is that a bad thing, baby?"

The girl breaks, retelling everything that had occurred in the past week or so.

Her mother whispers soothing words as she slowly calms down.

"I-I don't know!" She sniffs at her mother's question about her feelings.

"It's okay, Shh, it's okay. Your father and I love you either way, okay?"

She nods, her eyes heaving with exhaustion.

Her mother reassures her the same message when she wakes.

"Are you sure you want to go to school? I can stay home so you can think about it."

A determined look appears on her face as she shakes her head. "No, I'll have to it sometime. Thanks, mom."

Now all she had to do was tell Gweeny.

And Katie.

And everyone every day of her life.


	3. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A load of fluff and angst in this chapter, confrontation and other things.

She avoided Gweeny all day as she tried to build the courage.

Her life was full of ups and downs, and this was one of them. If cancer couldn't beat her, neither could this.

Katie had noticed her uneasiness immediately.

The girl wondered how she didn't break down crying like the night before.

She, instead, found her bearings and told the girl she'd tell her everything at home. Her friend had accepted the explanation without hesitance. Katie might be oblivious at times but she allowed her space.

She hadn't searched for the letter all day.

When she had arrived, it had been her first instinct. The routine had already been engraved in her life.

She noticed Gweeny's stares more than usual. If this is how she was regularly, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before.

It took a simple reminder of her previous realization to resist confronting her.

This had to be done right.

The girl would lash out if she forced herself to confront her now. So, she waited, ignoring Gweeny's eager stares.

She wasn't sure whether the blonde knows of her own actions.

Hannah and Regan had noticed Katie's distance and followed her lead. She was thankful for her friends, she had enough pressure as it was without their questions.

After lunch, she managed to get detention again. It hadn't taken much for her teacher to assign her the punishment.

She was overwhelmed by the revelation and desperate for time. What she didn't account for was Gweeny.

She had thought she was free from her troubles. Well, that was until Gweeny marched in with her detention slip.

"Back again, girls?" The teacher asked, attempting to appear awake.

She waved him off, his consciousness would make this more awkward.

The man laughed and his eyes drifted shut, "You girls are pros already."

Gweeny was stood in front of her desk with a familiar hesitance.

The girl tore her eyes away from the girl immediately.

She should have known better.

When she glanced back, Gweeny was gapping at her. "You know."

She nodded, a self-conscious feeling overtaking her.

The girl sat in a chair beside her with defeat. "When did you?"

Her head dropped dejectedly, "Last night."

A moment of silence tensed the air.

"So?' Gwenny's voice was expecting.

She narrowed her eyes at the girl, "So, what?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "So, what's your answer?"

She had felt frustration rise in her at the girl's boldness.

"My answer to what? You didn't ask me a question."

Both the girls stood from their seats.

A familiar sense of routine washed over her.

The girls fumed at each others arrogance and ignorance. They stood inches from each other face and glared.

"How do you feel?"

Alexa gritted her teeth, "I don't know!"

Gweeny scoffed, "You had a week-"

"I had a day."

"Need more time, princess?"

The girl released a growl of anger before she acted impulsively.

Her lips crashed into the blonde girl's. She almost jerked away at her realization but instead continued the kiss.

They broke away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- She felt a blush had spread across her cheeks, mixing with her flared anger. 

She'd imagine the other girl was in the same position.

"Why'd you do that?" The question was quiet.

Her attention returned to the girl, and she glared, "You wouldn't shut-up."

Another beat of silence.

"You're one to talk."

She had known the girl was attempting to rile her up again.

She succeeded.

"Shut-up."

"Make me."

The blonde smirked as she moved forward.

The kiss was sprinkled with anger and something else.

The feelings had all registered as anger before she had discovered Gwenny's identity.

It could be- The thought was cut off by a voice.

"I'd appreciate if you took your make out session somewhere more private."

She jumped away from the girl.

Before she could speak, Gwenny answered, "We will."

The girl took her hand and dragged her off, ignoring her sounds of confusion.

Of course, Gwenny took charge.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Wait." The word stumbled out her mouth before she could stop it. 

The girl released her, turning her attention to her.

"Where are we going?" She locked eyes with the girl.

"Somewhere more private, " a look of doubt appeared on the girl's face, "unless you don't?"

She mentally face palmed at her ignorance.

Gwenny was just as scared as her.

"I do, " she touched the girl's cheek automatically, "but I have to tell Katie."

The girl didn't object to her hand so she left it there.

"I'm surprised you didn't make out with the girl."

She glared at the comment before smirking, "You weren't complaining."

The blonde shrugged.

"Nothing to compare it to."

Her mouth snapped shut after she realized she was gapping, "I am a great kisser!"

"Right."

She scowled when an idea popped into her head.

Her lips seized the girl's who seemed to melt.

"Ha."

"Are you really taking that as a win?"

She nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

The blonde nodded, flashing a smirk, "Not if I see you first."

She raced home to find Katie already in her room.

"Katie. I have to tell you something." She blabbed to the girl, and both of them managed not to cry.

Katie squealed which she joined in on.

She had gotten her first kiss!

"From enemies to lovers, aw! You're like Romeo and Juliet."

Her mom had demanded to hear the gossip. She obliged with excitement.

It had been a crazy week.

Her mom assured her that Lucas and her dad would be just as happy.

She grinned.

Now she could say she had a girlfriend before Lucas.

Her grin stretched, she had a girlfriend.

And it was Gwenny!


End file.
